Do pewnej bladej Pani w szkarłatnej sukience
by Tamara0
Summary: Rozmowa z przyjaciółką  przyjacielem? . Bo czasem trzeba się wyżalić i powiedzieć, co na duszy zalega...


Bo zacz się siedzi, się myśli i nie wie, co zrobić z rękami... Wiem, data poniżej wskazuje, że toto powstało gdzieś z miesiąc temu, ale postanowiłam wykopać wsio, co się nadaje do publikacji. Ot, może się komuś spodoba. Buahahaha.

W formie listu. Bo i list miał z tego powstać, ale jakby nie mam go komu wysłać. Heh...

* * *

><p><strong>Do pewnej bladej pani w szkarłatnej sukience<strong>

Sanguis, 09.05.2011r.

Proszę Pani!

Pisząc do Pani ten list, miałam nadzieję zawrzeć w nim swoje przemyślenia na temat, który bardzo mnie ostatnimi czasy nurtuje. Przerażającym może się wydawać fakt, że tak wiele osób w ogóle na owy temat nie zwraca uwagi. Traktuje go bardzo pobieżnie, czasami całkowicie go ignoruje. Dla mnie jest to okropne i zadziwiające jednocześnie… Chociaż jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu również byłam jedną z tych, którzy mieli wszystko w nosie i wyznawali szeroko pojęty mamtowdupizm. Tak, tak. Siedząc pomiędzy tyloma skrajnie różnymi twarzami, zdążyłam się napatrzeć na tych i owych przedstawicieli gatunku. Cieszy mnie, że przynajmniej niektórzy są w stanie przyznać otwarcie, co sądzą, zamiast ukrywać swoje przekonania, poglądy i przemyślenia.

Tak sobie myślę, że jednak trochę zbyt oględnie zaczęłam ten wstęp. No bo po co omawiać temat, skoro się go nie podało? Czyż najpierw nie powinno się zaznaczyć, o czym się pisze, żeby czytelnik miał jako takie pojęcie, jak ma zrozumieć utwór? Idąc tym tokiem myślenia, doszłam do wniosku, że jednak nie muszę. Bo przecież Pani doskonale wie, o czym chcę napisać. Bo Pani zna mnie dużo lepiej niż jakakolwiek inna osoba na tym świecie. Pani niejako dała mi życie, Pani mnie wychowała, to właśnie Pani nauczyła mnie wszystkiego, co wiem. Nauczyła mnie Pani, co to znaczy „myśleć".

I tak sobie właśnie _myślę_, że bardzo dobrze mnie Pani nauczyła. Bo teraz potrafię. Kojarzę fakty i… No właśnie… Zauważam problemy… A problemów na tym świecie mamy zadziwiająco dużo. Nie mówię teraz nawet o tych globalnych, które się mnożą i mnożą, ale o tych lokalnych – dotyczących mnie, mojej rodziny, przyjaciół... No i właśnie Pani...

Od dłuższego czasu zastanawia mnie, dlaczego jest Pani taką czarną owcą w Pani... No właśnie... Z braku lepszego słowa nazwę to „rodziną", bo w gruncie rzeczy jakiegoś tam globalnego pokrewieństwa można się doszukać. (Czy mi się wydaje, czy nadużywam słowa „globalny"?) Poza najbliższym gronem, zawsze stoi Pani gdzieś na szarym końcu – wiecznie ostatnia, wiecznie pokrzywdzona. Próbuje się Pani wybić, chociażby równać z najlepszymi, ale nijak to nie wychodzi – bo ci lepsi ostatecznie i tak stwierdzają, że a po co, że dlaczemu, że odczep się, bo mi się nie chce. I co tu z takimi począć?

Zastanawia mnie też, dlaczego Pani dzieci tak bardzo Panią wyniszczyły. Dawniej przecież była Pani potęgą! Pani imię było znane całym narodom! A jeśli któryś z nich zapragnął walki – wkrótce dostawał dowód, że mimo pozornej słabości, potrafi pani twardą ręką pogonić każde zło, próbujące przejąć Pani ziemie. Ale wszystko się zepsuło… I nikt tak do końca nie wie, dlaczego, ani jak do tego doszło…

Tak na prawdę pokochałam Panią niedawno. Jak już wspomniałam, jeszcze jakieś siedem-osiem miesięcy temu chętnie wyjechałabym stąd jak najdalej, byleby mnie nie kojarzono z Pani obliczem. A teraz jestem dumna z tego, że mogłam właśnie w Pani domu się wychowywać. Że to właśnie Pani kołysała mnie do snu i że to właśnie Pani historii uczę się najwięcej w szkole. Bo wbrew pozorom, nawet ona stała się ciekawa! Owszem, czasami jest zwyczajnie nudna, ale to tylko epizody… Bo ogólnie jest tyle szczegółów, które chciałoby się zgłębić… Nie wspominając oczywiście o historii Pani rodziny – bo ta nie tylko się wiąże z Pani własną, ale znacząco na nią wpływa. A jednak w szkole często jest spłycana lub pomijana… Chociaż jest znacznie ciekawsza od kutego na blachę pocztu królów, czy serii dat, których nie pamięta się tuż po kartkówce…

Zapewne zapyta Pani teraz, co mnie tak zmieniło? Dlaczego nagle zaczęłam się interesować? Wcześniej myślałam, że to tylko zmiany w psychice. Coś przeskoczyło, coś innego nie przeskoczyło – i prosz… Ale nie, to nie to. To absolutnie nie to.

Moją postawę zmieniła para pięknych, zielonych oczu. Oczu wiecznego chłopca. Zawsze uśmiechniętego, zawsze pogodnego, niesamowicie sprytnego i upartego. Wkurza wszystkich dookoła, bo jest nachalny i upierdliwy, a jednocześnie wredny. Ale ja Go pokochałam. Od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ten niepozorny blondynek pokazał mi, że można być dumnym z czegoś, czego się kiedyś unikało niemal jak ognia. Pokazał mi, że można Panią pokochać bez żadnych „ale". Po prostu: _akceptując_ wszystkie wady, zamiast je wytykać i próbować naprawiać. Bo przecież nikt nie jest idealny, prawda? A naprawianie wad w pojedynkę lub przy asyście ludzi, których się zwyczajnie nie lubi, jest bardzo trudne. Moim zdaniem – choć to tylko moje zdanie – niemożliwe.

Blondynek ten zmienił moje serce. Zmienił podejście do wielu spraw. Głupio przyznać, ale to On nauczył mnie więcej o miłości do Pani, niż jakikolwiek nauczyciel, niż rodzice, niż miliony filmów historycznych, edukacyjnych, niż jakiekolwiek hymny i pieśni. To ta jedna osóbka, która jest pośmiewiskiem w tysiącach par oczu, nadała nowe znaczenie pojęciom: „duma" i „wierność". Nigdy nie byłam zbyt lojalna. Teraz… Teraz też nie jestem. Ale bynajmniej nie mam też zamiaru wyprzeć się Pani, jak to w pewnych skrajnych momentach marzyło mi się zrobić.

I przepraszam jednocześnie, że tak często pokpiewam z Pani wizerunku. Teraz, myśląc o Pani, mam przed oczami tylko i wyłącznie parę zielonych oczu i ten Jego rozbrajający uśmiech! Ale nie są to w żadnym razie kpiny obraźliwe. Nie! Wiem, użycie tu słowa „kpina" już samo za siebie coś mówi, ale… Ach, nie potrafię się wysłowić… W każdym razie: to tylko głupie żarty głupiej piętnastolatki! (Ha! Za siedemnaście dni szesnastolatki!)

Nie umiem pisać zakończeń. Zawsze brzmią w moich uszach okropnie patetycznie i oficjalnie. Podsumuję więc tylko krótko i niech to brzmi, jak chce.

**Cieszę się, że drogę zastąpił mi kiedyś pewien zielonooki blondyn…**

**I od dzisiaj do końca świata Pani Polska będzie miała dla mnie twarz Feliksa Łukasiewicza!**

Z poważaniem,

**Tamara Demowa**** & ****Kć ****& ****M.H.**


End file.
